


They See Me Rollin', They Hatin'! (drabble)

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angry Englishman, Based off a video, Crack, Human Names Used, Tires, not original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Basically, Gil has a stupid idea, Francis and Elizaveta agree, and Toni doesn't. Enjoy.
Relationships: France & Prussia & Spain & Hungary (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	They See Me Rollin', They Hatin'! (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of 3:04 of [this video!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Srtwa8omUOw&lc=UgxrHHOLyVC86QjxgLB4AaABAg.9I71t9gfi0d9I7gsOHGkuZ)
> 
> I do not own the idea at all! The credit goes to giugiola123, the maker of that vine compilation! Hope you enjoy it!

“Ummm . . .guys? Not gonna lie, this seems like a bad idea.” Toni followed worriedly behind Elizaveta, Francis, and Gilbert as they trekked up the hill.

“Oh, don’t be a buzzkill Toni!” Gilbert laughed, “It’ll be fine! Now, hand me that tire!”

Toni slowly complied. As Gilbert climbed in, he gave it a dubious look, “I don’t know, it seems kinda unsafe.”

Gilbert waved a hand, “Silence mortal! Question not the affairs of gods! Just start the video!”

Toni sighed, but reluctantly hit play, “Ready . . .”

“Okay! Go!”

With a shove from Francis and Elizaveta, The Gilbert Tire was sent hurtling down the hill. Gilbert whooped as he rolled. And rolled. And rolled. And rolled.

Francis and Elizaveta’s cheers and laughs faded as Gilbert kept going. How was quickly rushing up on the road, and the pond beyond. Sick with worry, Toni scanned the road. His eyes widened, “GIL! LOOK OUT!”

A collective cry of fear from the trio on the hill as the car coming down the road slammed on the breaks, screeching to the stop. Gilbert and the tire then rolled into the pond with a loud splash. There was silence.

“Mon Dieu.” Francis muttered.

“Should we see if he’s okay?” Elizaveta asked.

Francis didn’t answer, just cupped his hands around his mouth, “Oi! Gilbert? You good?”

A pause, then a whoop and Gilbert appeared ever the bank with his fists raised triumphantly, “I LIIIVVVE!”

They all cheered as Toni stopped the video with a relieved smile, and they raced down the hill.

“Let’s never do that again.” Toni sighed, then turned to face the extremely pissed off Englishman who had exited the car on the road. But, something told Toni this wouldn’t be the last time this, or something equally moronic.


End file.
